1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover assembly and, more particularly, to a cover assembly that can be readily mounted to a plurality of objects and can be easily collapsed to be compactly stored or transported.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for cover assemblies have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a frame that can be quickly assembled and disassembled while having an anchoring assembly that can be easily mounted and removed from a list of fixed points.
Other documents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.